Subconscious: Dream Eater
by waffleseggsbacon
Summary: Ashe/Fran, A series exploring the depths of Ashe's fatal flaw; her power hungry ambition, and how Fran deals with those issues and consequences.The first chapters contain their brief happy moments together. Contains mild gore and nudity.
1. Dream Eater

**Hey people (who will hopefully read the whole thing)! Not much femmeslash in FFXII, so thought I'd lend a helping hand. I wrote this on a whim, ignoring storytelling advice from respectable authors. The piece probably suffers because of it. It wasn't until I was ¾ done with this story that I realized it was a hurt/comfort fic. Gosh darnit! Oh well. BTW, if the sentences are in italics, it means the dialouge/event is being said/happening in the character's mind. Enjoy!**

***Disclaimer! I DO NOT own any Final Fantasy characters.**

* * *

CHAPTER 1

SUBCONSCIOUS: DREAM EATER

"_Ashe is disturbing – when she asked the Gran Kiltias where to get more power, she looked like an eager puppy bouncing for a toy. She is famished for power, hungrier than Vanye's ambition."_

Fran chewed a piece of Chickadee jerky, her ears tuned in to listen to the softest snap of a twig. Everyone had settled into their camps for the night and it was Fran's turn to keep watch. A master of keeping a strong poker face, she easily disguised her worried concern as calm coolness.

"_Does she not remember how a single shard obliterated the Archadean airship?_  
_How Judge Bergan died? His bones infused with nethicite. His quest for destruction and conquest guided his ugly death."_

Fran could easily tell how frustrated Ashe felt. She was a key player in the politics between Archades, Dalmasca, Rozarria and for the fate of all of Ivalice. Everyone could see how Ashe was tossed about between Al Cid, Larsa, Vossler, Marquis Ondore, all telling her what was best. It was like she was the dusk shard herself; a pawn to be used for the next move into a dangerous future with unpredictable consequences. A helplessness that Ashe was painfully well aware of.

Fran was slightly frightened by the royal hume. Everyone felt that Ashe alone had a creeping destiny waiting to be fulfilled – that is, to decide Ivalice's fate.

"_Her kingdom taken, her family assassinated, her husband dead before their love could grow old – If Ashelia took this pain and fueled it into a type of power, a type of survival mechanism – hatred&anger... what awaits us? Should she walk down a dark path and everyone aided her revenge, we would be as blind as Vayne. Doomed to Vayne's fate."_

"**AUUUUGH!"**

Fran quickly jumped at the sound of Ashe's anguish. She ran towards the source of the cry which led directly to Ashe's tent. Fran readied her dagger and opened the covers of the tent.  
"Ahhh... haaa...help."  
Ashelia was in a deep sleep, her facial expression twisted in unhappy fear. She had thrown off her blankets while she slept, revealing that she was only wearing her undergarments. Her body jerked slightly every few seconds. She whimpered softly, but it wouldn't be long before her night terrors would make her scream again.

"_A nightmare haunts her. She needs rest but she won't have any energy tomorrow if she sleeps like this..."_

"Ashelia! Wake up!" Fran spoke sharply enough for Ashe to hear but quiet enough as to not disturb the others.

**-+(a nightmare)+-**

_'Ashelia B'Nargin Dalmasca...' the Eryut accented voice echoed throughout the princess's skull._

_Ashe was surrounded in nothing but bright white. The light was so strong, it blinded Ashe and she was forced to look at the floor. Beneath her feet was pitch blackness and there was nothing to do but for Ashe to walk forward on the trail._

"_I'm so tired, but there's nowhere to go but this damned road! I feel as if I had walked for hours... perhaps it will eventually lead me out of here but where would it take me? I doubt I would actually go anywhere but I feel like...like... something horrible... is waiting for me at the end."_

_Ashe shivered and hugged herself to control the shakes. An incredible loneliness engulfed her. The stress of the situation caused heat and she sweat to the point that she had to repeatedly wipe her eyes from her sweat drops. But the atmosphere she was in sent a cold, bitter chill up her spine and her body couldn't stop shaking._

"_This place is giving me the flu... What of Ivalice if this?"_

_The black trail that Ashe was walking started to move as if rats were scurrying underneath the covers. The blackness slumped around so much that it revealed some fluid traces of a dark red color. Soon, the red and the black melted and transformed together into a viscous liquid. The colors swirled, becoming thicker. To Ashe's horror, it revealed itself as large clumps of black blood clots swimming in a stream of red blood. The whole floor started to fill up in volumes of the disgusting mess._

_She was walking on a road of mutilation and massacre._

_Ashe started panicking, breathing heavily, but she knew there was nothing she could do. She couldn't look up at the light for it would destroy her eyesight. She could only walk forward as the trail pulsated alive with blood. The stench of wounds and gangrene hit her nose. Ashe started to whimper and cry._

"_I cannot do anything... I cannot. I cannot. I cannot..." _

_Ashelia... Ashelia..._

_ASHE!_

**-+(wake up)+-**

Fran laid a soft cloth soaked in cool water on top of the princess's head. Ashe stirred and slowly opened her eyes to see Fran's caring face. Seeing the calm Viera brought Ashe great relief.

"You made such noise. I thought you were attacked. Here, have this to drink."  
Fran passed on a water bag filled with fine madhu wine to the princess.

"Thank you Fran. I just had a troublesome dream is all. I appreciate your kindness." replied Ashe with a grateful politeness. She was too exhausted to care about her intimate appearance saved by the underwear. Fran took notice but kept her poker face.

Ashe silently gulped a portion of wine and felt a tingly, buzzing sensation. She collapsed on her bed mat, blinking slowly with her arms widespread. She was hot, tense, and unable to find comfort in the sheets. No words needed to be said. Ashe knew she would not be able to go back to sleep and she had quenched her thirst of the madhu wine. Ashe let out a heavy sigh, frustrated and fearful that she might experience that hellhole again. Fran knew this too. In a soft and gentle voice meant to lull the listener to sleep, Fran recalled a story...

"A long time ago in Eyrut Village, Mjrn and I rescued a Giza rabbit. The rabbit had strayed from its home and got lost in the jungle. It was terrified of everything and refused to eat. Golmore Jungle scarred the creature. But Mjrn coaxed the rabbit like this..."  
And Fran stroked Ashe's head. At first, Ashe was shocked at Fran's sudden warmness, but quickly relaxed and enjoyed being petted.  
"The rabbit calmed down but still, it did not eat. So Jote massaged it."

Ashe turned over on her stomach with a seductive grace, showing her feminine, naked back. Clearly, the Bhujerban madhu was helping. Fran rubbed her shoulders, pressing her long thumbs into Ashe's sore back muscles, and squeezed the small area on her lower neck.

"Mmm. Ahh... It feels good Fran... Oooh... Thank you. Did the rabbit eat?"

"Yes." Fran replied. "When I left the village, I returned the rabbit back to Giza."

"I'm very glad to hear it. I hope the rabbit had a big family...And... I hope it enjoyed a wonderful life."

The sky pirate continued to massage the princess's back until Ashe fell asleep. The Dalmascan royal slumbered in peace, as if she were floating on the heavens. Fran nodded in satisfaction, a job well done. Afterwards, she neatly rolled the blankets and placed them underneath Ashe's feet as a footrest. The cloth was dipped in cold water once more and rested upon the princess's forehead. Then she resumed her duties outside.

Dissonance bothered her like pesky gnats.  
Fran lied. That rabbit died of starvation, refusing to eat. No amount of reassuring comfort changed its decision to die.

"_Ashe is no rabbit. She's not weak nor does she cower before darkness."_

Fran had to smile a bit at the irony. For weren't the Viera bunny people?

"_And I as well."_


	2. Wet Hallucination

**Yo! I think I sometimes suffer from purple prose and then other times I feel like I got the case of the beige prose. I know Fran is really talky in this one but most of her dialogue is in her head. I tried to write the character personalities as true to canon as possible (with some flexibility). Hope you guys like it.  
**

***Disclaimer! I DO NOT own any Final Fantasy characters.**

* * *

CHAPTER 2

SUBCONSCIOUS: WET HALLUCINATION

The party had decided to split up for re con in their new location. To everyone's surprise, Fran sauntered over to Ashe's side with a neutral expression on her face. Ashe was quizzical as to why the quiet Viera would want to team up with her instead of Balthier, but she was flattered and definitely didn't mind the company. Balthier smirked but wisely kept his chuckling on mute for consequence that Fran should tear the grin off his face.

Basch shrugged at the two women and motioned Penelo over to join him. The little orphan girl peered over her shoulder with curiosity as she left with Basch. Vaan's surprise at Fran and Ashe's team up disappeared in a flash when he learned he would be fighting alongside with the manly sky pirate, Balthier. Balthier rolled his eyes but at least he would have a hard working intern shining his shoes.

**-+(Pure green forest)+-**

The princess and the Viera traveled across roads of black tree trunks.  
The woods was decorated in bright viridian hues and steamed with transparent fog. Sunshine glowed through the treetops and beams of sparkling light speckled the path below.  
Salikawood was turning out to be a beautiful nature hike.

"_I ought to prepare some gil for the Ame-No-Murakumo on our next stop. I'm sure we have all the ingredients we need for trade." Ashe thought.  
_

The katanas were the most attractive weapons in her opinion. Ashe let her mind explore...

_The photogenic blade sliced across waves of monsters, handled by smooth feminine hands. The deadly beauty of the sword's design matched the hourglass figure of the wielder. The master swords woman ran towards her prey, like a shark swimming towards seas of fiends. In an instant, the monsters were cut in half before they could even scream. Her katana struck into their sides, cleanly separating the bodies, the blood neatly flying off like a agile bird. The mirror reflection in the steel revealed Fran's eyes. It was she who was gripping the sword. The beauty of the deadly tool had just been surpassed by the wielder. Fran was covered in hot sweat mixed with dripping blood, her hair wildly flowing through the wind like her own proud flag. The Viera turned her direction from the katana and stared right into the fourth wall, the soul of her voyeur._

"_Hello Ashe."_

Ashe forced her brain to concoct new strategies for the fastest kills. Or at least, she tried to focus. Images of Fran wandered into Ashe's mental blueprints for battle tactics. Ashe tried to wave those pictures away.

Instead of stinking of wood rot, the whole forest was surprisingly scented of a natural cherry and lavender mixture from the rich wild flowers that grew everywhere. Ashe quickly looked over her tall companion and then focused her eyes right back on the road. The smell that rose from the forest was creating a musk, a strong aphrodisiac that Ashe was unaware of. Fran's nose wiggled slightly and a warm smile appeared. Ashe's wandering eyes caught Fran's new expression.

"_What on Ivalice is she smiling about? Perhaps its our current location that's making her so jovial. This place **is** rather beautiful. It's so rare to see her smile... except... when she looks at me... Hmmmm... I wonder if this forest reminds Fran of Eryut Village? The village seems better suited to be located here from the looks of its architecture... Although their xenophobia fits right in with Golmore Jungle..."_

While the two were enjoying their peaceful walk, a strange Malboro crept on the warriors. Its skin palette was an intense, eye scorching yellow, resembling a living sun – but with teeth. No odor or mist permeated from the monster, making it invisible to Fran's delicate senses.

With alarming speed, the uniquely colored Malboro ambushed the princess. It wheezed frosty breaths and snapped its jaws, slimy orange saliva and yellow-green phlegm hung off its tongue, right in front of Ashe's face.

"That is no ordinary Malboro!" Shouted Fran.

"Damned gun! It's too slow!" Ashe yelled while desperately trying to feed the bullets into Formalhaut's chambers as fast as possible. Although guns were Ashe's weapon of choice, guns were notoriously cumbersome to reload. Using them in close range combat is an ill-advised move.

PAK!

Like lightning, an arrow embedded itself deep inside the Malboro's massive head. Making strange noises, the Malboro simply wheezed and sniffled around Ashe, too weak to attack her, but loomed over her, still a very dangerous, unpredictable wild animal.  
Fran wasted no time and fired several more arrows with precision accuracy. All arrows hit right into the same exact hole made by the first arrow. Each subsequent shot pushing the first arrow deeper into the Malboro's head until the first arrow popped itself right out the opposite side of the monster.

The Malboro groaned, shivering a sigh of cold death. In its last act of defiance, it released a spontaneous wildfire of purple fumes directly in front of Ashe. The unavoidable clouds devoured her like a hungry beast and Ashe saw herself disappearing, seeing only purple, smelling and breathing strong chemicals.

"Ugh..." she whispered.

Fran quickly unloaded their bag of supplies. Nope, there were none. Alarm clocks were fresh out. Sighing, Fran knew she would have to give the princess a good whack to wake her out of instant REM- a very displeasing way to wake up.

But Fran looked up to see that Ashe was not asleep. Ashe was barely awake, stumbling rather drunkenly. Her hands shot out into the air, grabbing at it, as if she were trying to touch something that didn't exist. Failing this, Ashe fell hard on the floor and she crumbled, curling her body while her limbs uselessly laid about. She tried to pull herself up but found no avail. Her arms seemed to have a mind of their own and she couldn't control her muscles as almost her entire body relaxed against her wishes. She was completely spaced out, her eyes laser focused on air particles.

Fran could not help herself.

"Hahahaha!"

Although inappropriate, it had been such a long time since Fran was able to laugh as genuinely as she did. The princess looked rather silly with her lack of motor controls, resembling a very loopy kitten.

Fran rushed over to Ashe's aid. Gently holding Ashe's delicate face in her hands. Fran examined her features, purple dust was powdered across Ashe's cheeks. Ashe's eyes gazed intently into Fran's.

"Fraaaaaaaan? Whaaaaat arrrree... yooou... "  
Ashe's lips slurred unfinished sentences. The drugged royal flopped her hands on Fran's arms and wiggled her body against Fran's rather pathetically. Her feet scraped the ground as she was trying to walk straight up towards the sky. Fran broke out in uncharacteristic laughter again.

"You're not well." replied Fran, as she removed the purple dust from Ashe's face with a brush of her hand. But Fran's amused state quickly changed to concerned seriousness as the removal of the dust revealed an unnaturally pale skin color. Fran began chanting Esuna, releasing the spell over Ashe's head. But Esuna seemed to have little effect. A little color came back in Ashe's cheeks but she was still pale and her eyes glazed over.

Fran's long fingers carefully grasped the princess's back while her other arm scooped up her legs. Carrying Ashe in her arms, Fran scanned the area looking for a hut she saw a few paces back. The bridge construction Moogles used to live in the huts as temporary shelter, but they had long since been abandoned. There were plenty of small community huts around and it didn't take much difficulty to find one. Ashe squirmed and tried to inch her way out of Fran's arms the whole time until Fran finally took Ashe inside a humble looking shack and laid her on the bench, kneeling beside her. Ashe refused to lay down and struggled off of it.

"Geeeeet offffffaaaa... Omph!" Ashe fell flat on her face against the wooden floor of the hut. Fran had to chuckle at the humorous sight.

_"Hopefully, that Malboro's gas will wear off with time. Hopefully." Fran thought._

"Fraaaa... Cooome heeeere...plea..."

Ashe started to crawl towards Fran and when she was close enough, Ashe grabbed the round sides of Fran's immaculate ass. Lazy but determined, Ashe pushed her upper body towards the archer's kneeling legs until Ashe's face fit snug right in between Fran's inner thighs. Fran raised both of her eyebrows, bewildered and unsure of what to do with the princess. Ashe pressed her face against Fran's region and slowly slid her way upon the viera's smooth stomach and up to the chest. She rubbed her cheeks against the softness of Fran's cleavage, lightly breathing and cuddling in the area as if the breasts were pillows.

"Mmmmmmmmm" Ashe cooed.

Fran was in a tricky situation.

"_It is wrong to take advantage of her intoxication. This is not the normal, prim and conservative Ashelia. Funny how she's initiating everything. It'd be more proper to ask for an appropriate outing first. If I try to force her off and put her back on the bench, she'll just be obstinate. I can't afford to have her crawling out of here in her vulnerable condition. I've no other choice..."_

Fran tightly hugged Ashe, her long arms forming binds, wrapping around Ashe's arms and body. Fran clamped her even longer legs upon Ashe's legs to prevent Ashe from moving.

"_Awkward, but it'll have to do."_

Ashe squirmed again, trying to push her body up. Ashe's face reached the viera's slender neck and began nibbling.

"COUGH!" Fran sputtered, "_Oh, mischievous. I'm rather sensitive there."_

Fran loosened her grip a bit so that Ashe could inch her way up once more. This time, Ashe reached Fran's face. Ashe lovingly pressed her cheek against Fran's just before she began kissing and licking the side of her face, delighted at the softness and the warm, cinnamon brown color of the Viera's skin. Fran refused to kiss back and simply just held the princess in her controlled stoicism. She let Ashe do what she wanted and Fran was plenty content.

"Yooooouuur...miiiinnee." Ashe moaned in a whisper.

**-+(The Purple Mist Feeds Ashe's Head)+-**

_The sun shined a spotlight on Ashe's white skin. An unclothed Ashe was surrounded in green foliage and bright leaves. The pink cherry lilies and wild lavender flowers bloomed to its peak prime. So vibrant in color were these plants that a botanist would doubt their authenticity. Ashe grabbed at the falling leaves and examined the veins of the leaf. She looked closely at the flowers around her. Observing the technicolor petals with delight, she was pleasantly surprised to find that these were indeed real. Ashe felt an ecstasy in her body. There was an unusual feeling of careless brashness within her spirits. High society etiquette and the proper royal conduct of behavior slowly melted away from Ashe's instincts. And then..._

_Fran appeared out of the bushes. Tall with confidence and beautiful beyond anything on Ivalice. She proudly marched towards the princess in her nakedness. Not a trace of shame to be found._

_"Hello Ashe. Did you enjoy watching me fight in your name?"_

_"For Dalmasca's sovereignty?"_

_"No. I think only of myself, as sky pirates do."_

_"You fought for me?"_

_With no warning, Fran grabbed Ashe's hand and the two ran deeper into the forest. Even more brighter colors of wildlife popped out everywhere and Ashe was enchanted by the majesty of it all. She wanted to collect the petals but Fran was determined to take Ashe away somewhere and Ashe had little choice but to follow. Ashe stared at the curious way everything moved. Their surroundings were frozen in time and it was as if Ashe was inflicted with Slow while Fran was on Haste. Finally, Fran stopped in the darkness of the woods where the sun was blocked by healthy branches, filled with blossoms and leaves. _

_"Here. In the shadows, where it's nice and cool." Fran announced._

_She grabbed Ashe's chin and kissed her deeply. When Fran finished, Ashe held Fran's face and kissed her in return with more aggressive force. The two kneeled together, down upon the grass as they made out. The trees provided a dark emerald roof over the lovers. Ashe could really feel it. The mist. The mist felt like cold snowflakes upon Ashe's naked body. The icy feeling gave her goosebumps and made her nipples firm. Ashe felt wilder and braver than ever before as she tasted Fran, licking and kissing her face as if it were the finest chocolate. Occasionally nibbling on the tall fuzzy ears that stood like healthy wheat atop Fran's shining whipped cream colored tresses. With her hot thick body, Fran held Ashe firmly. The heat of their bodies mixed with the iciness of the mist made Ashe shudder and the two exchanged their warmth and desires. _

_"You are the queen now. You may do with me as you wish."_

_"Then I command you to stay with me, pirate. You belong to me."_  
_Ashe kissed Fran everywhere, enjoying the control._

_And then Ashe could smell it. The Salikawoods' all natural aphrodisiac bathed her like a quality fragrant bath. She sensed it possessing her body like a ghostly spirit and finally released itself as the princess gasped in euphoric happiness. The silent sky pirate smiled at her with a satisfied look. The flowers' scent brought out her closeted lust for the gorgeous Viera. All out in the open for Fran's eyes only._

_"So this is what you were smiling about... shame that this is only a dream."_


	3. Begging for Scraps

**Sup guys? So this is the set up. Tried romantic flirting and I started researching how romance novels work. I really enjoyed writing Judge Ghis' dialogue, villains are fun! Also, I'm following the canon storyline of the original game but this fan fic is going to twist off into a different beast. Balthier's lines are verbatim from a cutscene script during the Phon Coast part of FFXII.  
**

***Disclaimer! I DO NOT own any Final Fantasy characters.**

* * *

CHAPTER 3

SUBCONSCIOUS: BEGGING FOR SCRAPS

Fran closed her eyes.

The Viera relaxed herself on the beaches of Phon Coast. The sparkling white sands slipped through her fingers, reminding Fran of how physically intimate Ashe's ivory skin touched her own cocoa toned body. How time had slipped through the Viera's long fingers back in Salika; Ashe pleasuring herself, under the influence, within Fran's confining hug.

She breathed deeply, remembering the rich smells of Salikawood's flowers.

"_Peculiar that day was. Interesting the scent... and even more intriguing was Princess Ashelia's... indulgence... I'll keep her secret to myself. If she wishes to advance, I'll indulge her." _

What happened in Salikawood was pleasing torture. Although stoicism came naturally to Fran, her desire for Ashe's being and her desire for respect and responsibility clashed. Fran barely held onto her sanity against Ashe's... behavior. Her senses teased by Ashe's moans, her lust alighted on fire by Ashe's kisses in that quiet little hut. Fran was shocked at how turned on Ashe was and Ashe's panting increased in shortness and rapidness. She finally gave a loud gasp and hummed in her ecstasy as she came. Fran cradled the princess in her arms as Ashe fell asleep. With no recollection of the event, Ashe later awoke bright eyed and imbued with new energy.

"For some reason, I always feel more lively when I see you." Ashe told Fran as they walked out of the woods. Fran could only smile and nodded her head. _If only Ashe knew what happened..._

"_This one is a surprise. It's hard to recall the last time I enjoyed such courtship. Better to want than to have. We'll see how this plays itself out... how the real Ashe responds."_

Phon Coast was the perfect vacation spot and everyone had settled into a period of rest & relaxation. The beaches offered a well needed respite, a time to think. Ashe's thoughts dove headfirst into introspection. She had just talked a minute ago with Balthier concerning his past. His warnings rang clear in her head.

"Cidolfus Demen Bunansa. Draklor Laboratory's very own Doctor Cid. That's when he lost his heart to Nethicite, lost himself... Don't follow in his footsteps... The choice is yours to make. But don't give your heart to a stone! You're too strong for that princess."

"_Ah, Balthier... I keep telling myself, 'I won't let the Nethicite consume me!' I keep thinking that I'm not like the others. But it pains me to admit that... I have my doubts. I may be just as doomed as them. _

_The nightmares... I have them almost every night. Incessant, persisting, I fear that these aren't just mere sleepless hindrances... they're omens of ill fate. _

_But... _

_What am I to do! I can't simply stand here waiting for Vayne to play his cards while I mire in indecision. He has the upper hand and I must adapt, play his game of tug of war even! I have to act fast and the best way... is... _

… _the acquisition of more power... sigh... Damned if I do, Damned if I don't. If it is my fate to be forsaken, at the very least, I... I'll do it on my own terms." _

Her mind raced to different ways she could acquire such power. All that came to mind was nethicite and the people who died because of the stone.

"_Judge Bergan. Such madness, and yet... strength. Bergan... how Ghis tempted me."_

Ashe flash-backed to when the party was captured by Judge Ghis on the Leviathan. Ghis had dismissed Basch, Balthier, Fran, Penelo, and Vaan to the engine room but ordered the Lady Ashe to stay. Like a vulture, he walked in circles around her, baiting her with his words,

"Because I have such a giving heart, I'll make my offer again but with more benefits for you and your kingdom. You can reclaim the throne and do as you wish to rule Dalmasca. But plead your allegiance and loyalty to the Archadian Empire. Tell the insurgents that their fight is over so that no needless war can be started."

Ashe was silent. Her eyes pierced Ghis and the Judge could not tell what the woman thought of him.

"Still thinking? How about I introduce you to the main course of this banquet. Would you like to be empowered with nethicite? We have already done a successful procedure with Judge Bergan. The man is practically an esper in hume skin! Plus, I can grant you access to the prime cuts of my nethicite, courtesy of the manufacturers at Draklor Laboratory. All I ask is that you join me against Vayne."

"What? Overthrow Vayne? He is of blood of Archadian royalty! You are not and you plan treason? Who is to rule over the Archadian Empire then?" Ashe retorted in disbelief.

"Why, it is I who is suited to rule of course! Blood is not merit! Although Vayne is of noble birth, he is ill suited to rule and will only bring tragedy and warfare to everyone. What the people need is a real man of bravery and true nobility that comes not from birthright, but from his own inner spirit. **That is me**."

Ashe growled with venom, "Machiavellian bastard! Your disguise is thinner than the mist! That crocodile smile reveals your true intentions. As soon as I outlive your needs, you'd send me to a public beheading, making an example out of me in order to have the people cower in fear! You care for no one but your own career! The people cannot afford a war and they certainly cannot afford your delusions!"

Ghis looked at Ashe with disgust, "Truly, royal blood does not guarantee class even more so than merit. You may think of me a lowly worm, Your Highness, but I know that you and I are much alike. We both wish to kill Vayne and that nethicite is the answer to our prayers. So we'll both do anything in our power to hold it. Unfortunately for you, you don't have much to work with now do you? Royalty in name only, ha! Guards! Send Her Majesty to join with her subjects. They'll have front row seats to the wonders of the Dawn Shard. I hope you enjoy the fireworks, my Dalmascan princess. May you crave after such beauty whom you can only touch with your eyes!"

Ashe shook her head of the memory. She started to regret not taking up on Ghis' offer.

"_Even though I'd be a mere puppet on a leash, I could give the impression that I am a loyal dog to Archadia. Then, when they least expect it, I would've used their own nethicite against them!_

_To stab them from behind! Vayne and Ghis undone by their own weapo..._

_No... no... _

_I'm not Vossler. _

_And I'm not Ghis... _

_I'll find what I need on my own." _

Ashe felt renewed after her introspection, brought forth by her own inspired thoughts. She had made her decision and called out everyone's names. When they had all gathered, she announced their next move.

"Basch. Bathier, Vaan, Penelo... Fran... thank you for staying with me in this fight. I could not have done anything without you. You've all worked so hard without complaint, without selfishness, a genuine kindness that I treasure beyond any piece of nethicite. However, I regret to inform you that we cannot stay at Phon Coast. This place is beautiful and such rest is welcoming, but... we must move on."

Everyone agreed with understanding at Ashe's command. Balthier gave her a questioning look, concerned if Ashe had thought carefully about his advice. Fran shot her a knowing smile that invited Ashe.

"Whatever the princess asks, I'll give only my best." Said Fran.

Ashe returned the smile. _"Strange. I feel as if... it is... intimate between us, Fran."_

The party moved a great distance from the Tchita Uplands and into the Sochen Caverns. The battles waged on the Uplands and into the cursed palace was hard and difficult. Everyone fought bravely and for that, Ashe was grateful and touched by the camaraderie. All were doing their part to make each others' lives easier in their fellowship, but it was Fran who knew how to comfort Ashe in just the right way. Fran, with her confidence, and experience in Ivalice's culture and history, bought a valuable source of wisdom that Ashe respected.

"_I'll ask her what I need to find in order to stop Vanye's conquest. I'm sure her knowledge will aid me. When it's appropriate, I'll approach her with my quest." _

By nightfall, the group rested deep within the Sochen Cave Palace. The dark, mysterious cave contained many pathways where one could hide safely from plain eyesight. Balthier started scribbling on a piece of parchment, trying to recall the way to Archades by drawing a map. In the cold waters of an underground pool, Vaan was busy fishing for their dinner. Basch tried to start a campfire, retrying several Fira spells with repeated failure. Penelo assisted the veteran with a Firaga spell, creating a successful campfire to which Basch expressed his thanks. With everyone else focused on their tasks, Ashe decided it was the best time to talk with Fran about her question.

Fran saw the determined woman walking towards her and shot her a friendly smile. Before Ashe could even ask, Fran grabbed the princess's hand and led her to a darker part of the cave. Out of sight and earshot from the others, the two had complete privacy.

_"This is all so familiar..."_ Thought Ashe.

"What is your request? You look troubled as if you are afraid of judgement. Is it the fact that you fear that I'll see you like Vayne?" Fran's remark surprised Ashe but she was correct. Fran could read her like a book.

"Am I that transparent? I'm in need of your advice and I seek your wisdom."

"What you want is power, yes? Forgive me. For eavesdropping is both my best tool and rude vice. My ears are sharp and can hear when no one else can."

"It's difficult to hide anything from you isn't it? So I will bare all my honesty to you. Yes, I search for power. But I wish not to look to nethicite nor the shards for the solution. I wish to find power of my own strength! Yet, I do not know where to find such... "

"Zodiark." Fran interrupted. "A serpent scion who rivals the gods themselves. Should you control Zodiark, you'd stand a very good chance against your enemies."

"Why should such a powerful being obey me?" Asked Ashe.

"That is a question that only you can answer... with your actions. You must prove yourself by beating it in combat. That is no small feat. But should you be successful, then I'm sure you are more than a match against Vayne Solidor."

The information brightened Ashe's mood and she felt like hugging the Viera for giving her the slightest light of hope. It was then she noticed that Fran was still holding her hand. Ashe's face also brightened a crimson red.

"It's astounding how much you know about these things. I'm glad you're fighting alongside me."

"Montblanc's secret archives... Another piece of advice for my Lady Ashe; should we come out of this battle alive, I recommend you use your diplomacy skills to befriend those at Clan Centurio."

"Thank you, Fran." Ashe replied. And Fran kissed the princess' forehead. Ashe wove her fingers with Fran's.

"Ahem. Let us break news to the rest. We should prepare for this fight."

The warriors began their walk back to the the campsite as Ashe squeezed Fran's clawed hand.


	4. A Drink of Last Chance

**Notes: Sorry this took so damn long. Life happened. I'd hate to leave this fic hanging in purgatory so I aim to finish it without damaging the quality and all that. So some concerns I was trying to figure out while writing is:**

**1) focus on Ashe and Fran's relationship - I know people (and I don't blame them) are reading for the two to get romantic/have some sexy fun times so I'm trying to cut out the parts that readers would probably skim over to get to the good parts. **

**2) writing battles... yeah, I'm skipping the trivial stuff (like the in-game boss battles you'd face in Sochen Caverns during the last chapter) while the BIG one (Zodiark) ought to add/reveal something about the two of them rather than just being there for the sake of being there. **

**Warning: Lemony and contains a tiny bit of blood play.  
**

**And with that, enjoy the fic! Definitely would love to hear critiques (or praise *COUGH*)  
**

**I don't own ANY final fantasy related stuff/characters. They belong to Square Enix.**

* * *

CHAPTER 4

SUBCONSCIOUS: A DRINK OF LAST CHANCE

They had made it. Finally made it. The rag tag team had traveled from Archades to the Ridorana Cataract. They had beaten the odds. The warriors had battled the Espers and now controlled them. The warriors fought the ancient monsters and the loyal guardians to these sacred places and won. Their successes kept climbing. But for Ashe, that wasn't enough. They had to keep winning. Should they live long enough to face Vayne, their strength could not afford to falter and had to be victorious against the tyrant.

And after Vayne is destroyed... What then?

Rule Dalmasca with a renewed fervor and spirit.

Invigorate the Dalmascan people with strengthened patriotism and swear to never fall before another power ever again.

For Ashe, there was no rest, no stopping. Only to continue forward in sheer determination and stubbornness.

Or at least, she tried telling herself that.

_"__It is my duty after all. As the descendant of Raithwall, I will live up to my heritage and set forth a new legacy. For Rassler, my family, my bloodline, and Dalmasca..." _

Ashe couldn't help but feel she was missing another reason for her quest. She looked behind her shoulder at Fran who was practicing her archery. Ashe smiled at the pretty Viera. She couldn't deny it any longer that there was definitely something sexual going on between the two of them. After all, Ashe clearly remembered the fantasy she had back in Salikawoods. She remembered it fondly, desired it secretly... but still... to think of romance at a time like this? When she had so much to accomplish?

_"Fighting for Fran? Mmm... If anything does happen between us, my responsibilities to my kingdom comes first. Everything else is second."_

Besides, Fran was always aloof, almost as if she was untouchable. The Viera was a sky pirate after all. What was the point of getting involved in any of Ivalice's politics? Sky pirates could care less, right? But then, Fran would give surprising hints of friendly warmth. Sometimes, she would shoot Ashe a caring smile and on very rare occasions, grab her hand and squeeze whenever they were walking within arms length. Then there was the entirely different matter where Fran would simply be in Ashe's view and seemed like she was posing or modeling for the princess. With a beckoning, _"come over here"_ look, Fran seemed to invite her with teasing gestures whenever the two caught each other's gaze. Ashe would always turn red at Fran's effortless and unintentional seduction. Whether or not Fran was paying attention to the princess didn't matter. The sky pirate didn't have to say anything, it was all in the body language.

Fran continued to practice firing her arrows into tricky targets. Trying to increase the challenge by picking a particularly difficult spot to shoot at.

The worm that shyly hid in a hole, refusing to get out of the apple.

**WZZT!**

Perfect accuracy. The apple cleaved cleanly in half and the worm was wrapped delicately around the shaft of the arrow.

Fran was well aware that Ashe was staring at her, but focused her attention on the worm and the fruit.

_"No need to exchange glances."_ Thought Fran. _"Ashelia is easy to read. All one has to do is..."_

And Fran sauntered over to the apple and bent over to pick it up, her ass in stunning view for Ashe to admire.

Ashe's eyes grew wide. She chastised herself immediately.

_"Fran! Is she doing this on purpose? If I didn't know any better, I'd say..."_

"Ashelia." Fran announced, walking over to Ashe in a quick pace, "Have you decided on what you wanted?"

"Uhh... pardon?"

"Zodiark."

"Oh. Yes. I have."

"Then... what are you waiting for?" Asked Fran.

"I just feel we need to catch our breath is all. Just... we all deserve some rest. A break." Ashe gulped. She was feeling the pressure. Even after defeating Dr. Cid and the monsters in the Cataract, Ashe felt incredibly weary and unsure of the upcoming struggle. Though the team had fought valiantly, there were more than a few times where they nearly faced death. The feeling was something that made Ashe uncomfortable and hesitant to take the next step.

_"Gods... our luck is barely hanging on..."_ Ashe thought. "So let's have a good sleep tonight..."

"You're stalling. We've been training for a month since the Ridorana Cataract. I understand you can't admit fear in front of the people you're leading. A good image is important, of course. But you are making it obvious that you're afraid." Fran cut right in and her words pierced right into Ashe's insecurities.

"I... I know. It's just... I'm not sure about us against Zodiark. My fear...It is weak of me and I'm trying to fight it...Besides, more training means better preparation."

"So? Ashelia, we have fought many great enemies. Espers are enslaved in our grasp, already we have ruined Draklor. You fear failure when you have yet to taste it. So give Zodiark all you have. You're afraid we might die? So be it. Life is fleeting, you cannot afford to feel regret for your inaction."

Ashe nodded.

_"I must believe."_ She told herself, making it a mantra.

Ashe's mind refocused on the task of owning Zodiark as her pawn. She tried clearing the nagging doubts of failure and knew time cannot be wasted.

"Fran. I'm going to tell the others. We will face the beast tomorrow."

"Ashelia... let go. Relax tonight. You would suffer back aches from your stiffness and headaches from your worries. All I see you do is fight. A good night's sleep won't kill you."

"Right... Fran. Hold on a minute."

Ashe ran towards her tent setup and disappeared as she went inside. She had neatly organized all her items within the tent and picked up a blade wrapped in bright red cloth. She ran back outside, grasping the blade with two hands. She looked up at the tall Viera with shyness and apprehension. Her cheeks flushed pink again but she controlled her voice to prevent it from trembling.

"This is for you. The Masamune. I was able to steal it from Gilgamesh while Basch and Penelo and I were fighting him. I tried out the katana and it's a very reliable weapon. I... I think it would… fit you."

Fran carefully took the sword from Ashe's hands. "So I'm a reliable weapon?" Fran teased while she slowly unwrapped Masamune. She looked at the length of the sword and marveled at the shining metal that clearly reflected her image.

"Oh Fran, I didn't mean it tha.."

"It is very beautiful. I shall wield it tomorrow. Thank you, Ashelia."

Fran pressed her thumb into the sharp edge of the blade until it drew blood. "I barely touched it. Dangerous and lovely." Fran's eyes looked away from the steel to Ashe's eyes. She then traced her bleeding thumb on Ashe's cheek, making one light stroke from cheek to lip, leaving a long line of blood on Ashe's face. With tender carefulness, she delicately smudged her thumb on Ashe's lips as if she were applying lipstick on the princess.

Instinctively, Ashe licked her lips. Her tongue flickered off Fran's thumb. Without realizing it, Ashe sucked the rest of the blood off of Fran. She blew on it lightly and then kissed it.

"Would you join me in my quarters tonight?" Asked Fran.

Ashe knew exactly where this would lead to. She wasn't naive. With some hesitation, Ashe thought briefly for a second before responding.

"I'll be there."

And Ashe hurried off towards her tent to disassemble it. Fran, with an emotionless look, walked off in the opposite direction, heading towards the Strahl to get it warmed up and ready for liftoff tomorrow.

* * *

Balthier, Basch, Penelo, and Vaan had gathered from their respective training sessions, meeting up at their HQ campsite. Surprised to find that Ashe was packing all their equipment and tents into neat bundles, Balthier was the first to break the silence of confusion.

"Ah, princess! I assume we're off to track down the last Esper?"

"Yes, I've already taken care of our supplies and Fran is readying the Strahl. We'll be off tomorrow."

"So how about a inspiring pep talk speech about doing our best and such? Care to indulge us?"

Ashe's facial expression was that of complete calmness. No worries, no anger, not a trace of annoyance at Balthier's snark, she was in complete control. She demonstrated a professionalism that rivaled Fran's stoicism.

"We will win. We have no other choice but that. Everyone should enjoy themselves tonight. We shall celebrate victory again after we defeat Zodiark. Then... it is Vayne thats next."

"Good show of confidence my lady! I agree with the royal highness. Fine Bhujerban madhu and a feast of meat we just slaughtered. Any objections?"

Vaan and Penelo cheered, glad for a reward as the one promised, even if it lasted a short while. Basch mumbled in agreement as well. The tired ex-knight could go for a strong one.

The crew helped Ashe carry their things into the Strahl. Once on board, everyone was ready to dine and wine. Cooking and preparing the meal together, the shared experience of hunting and fighting gave everyone a sense of what they contributed for the benefit of the whole; a delicious banquet and good drinks for one night. The sense of dread for tomorrow was gone as no one wanted to think about the hardship for the time being. And no one dared to question Ashe's announcement where for once she gave the impression of being 100% certain of their future success. Usually, Ashe was impeded by uncertainty and reluctance of risk. She tried to hide her inner feelings by giving the image of a determined and headstrong princess. she tried to convince the others that nothing could stop them from saving Ivalice even when she felt otherwise. But now, she was genuinely sure.

_" I will control Zodiark. __That is my promise._ And _after Zodiar_k, I have many more promises to make and keep."

The atmosphere tonight was gluttonous and jovial. The young Dalmascans laughed as they looked at the stars, Vaan grabbing and drinking the bottle as heartily as he could with Penelo taking a few sips from a cup. Basch was under the influence of a light buzz, happily eating pieces of beef and Balthier was wasted in drunken slumber. All that was missing from their cozy little scene was Fran. Her being missing stuck out like a firefly at night, but it wasn't out of character for the taciturn Fran. Waiting for the Viera, Ashe sat by herself, lost in thought. She was feeling the anticipation and her stomach felt ill. She had drank little and ate little, too busy thinking about the fight tomorrow, where her motivations lie, and of course, Fran.

"Sigh.." _ "Where is Fran? I feel like an old maid here."_

Impatient and fed up, Ashe got out of her seat and left the dining area. She headed straight for Fran's room. The door was closed and Ashe knocked on it several times, calling out Fran's name softly. No answer.

Ashe stared at the door for a while, waiting while feeling guilty. She felt like a prowler just standing there but was unsure of what to do next. Her stomach was tied in knots and Ashe wanted to lie down.

"So I guess this is it, Fran? Okay then..."

"Forgive me your Majesty. I took too long." Fran's hand rubbed smooth circles on Ashe's midriff.

Ashe gasped in surprise and turned her head to see the Viera standing right behind her. She held an unopened bottle of a strong wine in one hand, her fingers stained blue and purple, her other hand still rubbing Ashe's stomach, leaving smudges of the pretty color all over. The knots and uncomfortable feeling of tension melted away in an instant.

"The door isn't locked. You have permission to invite yourself in anytime." Fran whispered. "We can discuss matters in my private quarters, or if you like... get straight to the point."

"Uhh... we'll see." Ashe said, trying to hide her nervousness. She pushed against the door and it opened as she went inside. She stood near the door as Fran walked past her.

"Don't be a stranger. We have fought together as comrades, you are more than welcome to my bed." Fran said warmly. "I'm sorry to have missed the festivities. I was outside, making medicine. You always have trouble sleeping. So I made a mixture of berries and herbs. I put it in the madhu. Drink it."

Ashe took the bottle from Fran's berry stained hands and admired the bright color of the drink. Bhujerban Madhu was usually a light caramel color but with Fran's mixing, the drink was now a bright sapphire blue with swirling droplets of purple swimming in it. Ashe took a swig and placed it on the table. She felt the magic work like a charm. Her anxiety was gone. Her fears melted away. Her legs felt heavy and Ashe collapsed as she laid back on the bed, smiling at the ceiling.

"It's a traditional recipe of Eryut Village. Although we don't put it in liquor."

Fran laid next to Ashe's side and held her hand. Slowly, Ashe grabbed Fran's long hand and placed the Viera's fingers in her mouth. She sucked the sweet, sugary berry juices off of each finger before pressing Fran's palm against her lips as she kissed and licked the bright blue colors off of her hand. Ashe's lips were painted with hints of the berry. Fran kissed her deeply, her tongue licking around her lips to clean Ashe's face. Ashe repeated the same thing with Fran's other hand until not a speck of blue could be found and Fran kissed Ashe once again.

"You made a mess on my stomach. Please lick it off."

"Of course." Fran replied, giving Ashe another long, lingering kiss. Fran moved on top of Ashe and slowly pulled the princess' top off. With swift ease, Fran removed Ashe's bra, while Ashe pulled off the shiny metal helmet from Fran's head. The Viera's ears slid straight off the helmet, revealing her long white hair that embraced Fran's face and uncoiled itself, lightly flopping down on top of Ashe's chest. Even helmet hair gave Fran a wilder and sexier look. Fran crawled down to Ashe's stomach and started licking off the stains.

"It tickles," Ashe laughed as she pulled off the hair tie from Fran's ponytail. Fran's ponytail unleashed itself and spread out gorgeously, covering her back like a blanket.

Ashe giggled in delight as Fran continued to lick off her stomach. She combed out Fran's beautiful white hair with her fingers. "I could wrap myself in this." Said Ashe.

"It's clean now." Fran said, laying her face on top Ashe's belly as if it were a pillow. Ashe breathed in serenity and her stomach slowly moved up and down, rhythmic pattern. Fran rested for a while and suddenly, she got off of Ashe's stomach and removed herself from the bed. She walked to the middle of her room and stripped off her armor and metal heels. Ashe raised an eyebrow at Fran's nakedness saved by her underwear.

"Is that an iron thong?"

"No. It is not. A flexible, breathable material. Do you wish to taste it?" Fran grabbed the medicated madhu and took a long swig. "Ahhhh... " She breathed in relief. "It is a good drink. Mayhaps our last chance."

"Don't say that." Ashe said quietly. She got off the bed and grabbed Fran by the hips, hooking her thumbs on the sides of Fran's underwear and pulling it down. "This isn't our last chance."

"It could be and I intend to give it my best tonight. I'm only being realistic."

"No. You are being fatalistic. And you should always give me your best. Not just for moments like this."

Ashe grabbed the blue madhu out of Fran's hand and poured the liquor between Fran's legs. Before Fran could do anything, Ashe got on her knees and greedily licked and lashed her tongue inside Fran as the Viera held unto Ashe's shoulders. Fran shuddered in quick, short breaths. The princess softly nibbled and swallowed the mixture until she satisfied her fill. Ashe stood up as Fran sighed with great pleasure. Fran weakly kept her balance in hot heat.

"I drink for good luck." Ashe said as she pulled Fran down to her height and the Viera obliged. Ashe forcefully kissed her, prying open Fran's mouth by tugging with her teeth. She tasted more of the madhu as her tongue invaded Fran's mouth. Finally, Ashe sealed the kiss by quickly biting hard on Fran's lower lip. Fran gasped in surprise and pulled back from Ashe's face. Madhu, berries, herbs, and blood presented a sweet and bitter concoction on Fran's lip, Ashe's contribution to the Eryut recipe. "This isn't our last chance. This is fortune, a sign that things will be wonderful."

Without warning, Fran tackled Ashe back onto the bed. She grabbed her arms and held them together, wrapping Ashe's wrists tightly with a part of her gorgeous, long hair.

"Dangerous and lovely. You ought to be restrained. If one is careless, they could cut themselves on you." Fran growled and grabbed Ashe by the throat. Her thumb softly pressed and stroked her neck. The blood on her lip dripped on Ashe's face.

"Like you?" Ashe teased as she lightly traced her tied hands against the Viera's slit.


	5. Too Early for Morning

CHAPTER 5: TOO EARLY FOR MORNING

* * *

Bright white light consumed her. It devoured Ashe's vulnerable flesh and Ashe saw herself disintegrate in an instant. She was amazed at how painless her death was. There was nothing left of her but her blood and flesh on the floor. Her hume form gone, all that was left of her was liquefied remains that spread on the floor. Zodiark's ultimate attack effortlessly destroyed the princess into oblivion. The esper buzzed around her bloody chunks. Ashe swore she heard it chuckle.

Ashe's ghost despaired in horror when she saw Fran arriving on the scene.

Still very much alive and whole in one piece, Fran walked on a bloody trail of bile, filth, and death. Fran's keen Viera senses was a detriment as the smell and poisonous mist was crippling her entire body. She was blind and very sick, shaking uncontrollably.

"Ashe... Ashe... " She called out weakly. Fran looked like she was about to collapse at any moment. Her efforts to find what was left of Ashe was in vain. Ashe was right underneath her feet and Fran could not see. Even if she did have her eyesight, she wouldn't have recognized the bloody liquid as Ashe.

"Fran...FRAN!"

**-(Wake Up!)-**

Ashe woke up in a cold sweat. She breathed heavily and gulped the air to get oxygen back into her body as if she had just ran a marathon. The horrors of the nightmare was as haunting and vivid in her mind as when she experienced it.

Fran came to her rescue. Her nerve wracked state was soothed as soon as Fran started cuddling with her. Ashe snapped back to the present situation. The nightmare was long gone and Ashe realized that she just had sex last night with the most amazing goddess of all sky pirates. With her beautiful naked body and fluffy rabbit ears, the goddess was still there in the afterglow. Fran hugged her in a protective embrace.

"Bad dreams?" Fran asked as she softly chewed Ashe's ear.

Ashe said nothing but nodded her head.

"Hmm Hmmm..." Fran hummed..

She unraveled the princess out of the blanket that hugged Ashe's body and gave Ashe a light peck on the cheek. Ashe responded by surprise. She grabbed Fran's face and immediately began kissing her hungrily. She nibbled on Fran's lower lip, feeling the small cut that she made on it last night.

Fran joked, "I have you in my clutches now, my pet..." and she took a strand of her hair to make a collar around Ashe's neck. Pulling her hair like a leash, Fran coaxed the princess closer towards her and stroked Ashe's throat with a gentle touch. Ashe heard herself purring.

Pushing the nightmare out of her head, Ashe was in a daze in Fran's presence. All she wanted to do was to stay with Fran like this for a good part of the century..

"Ugh... What time is it?" Ashe groaned.

"I smell fresh dew outside but the sun won't rise until much later. It is very early, Ashelia."

"Well... I shall give the others more time to sleep in, meanwhile I desire some breakfast..."

"Oh?" Fran asked. "And what would you like to eat?"

"You." Ashe responded.

Ashe licked Fran's lips and started to trail kisses and licks descending down Fran's body. First her neck, then her breasts, her stomach, and finally down to Fran's pussy. Once Ashe was there, she inserted her tongue in between Fran's legs. She slurped on Fran's tender clit and lips. Ashe sucked and felt how Fran's pleasured breathing traveled throughout her body. Ashe loved how Fran shivered and gasped in ecstasy. She loved how Fran moaned and spoke profanity in that sexy accent.

Fran felt her sanity slipping away and couldn't help but to dig her nails into Ashe's back and grip hard. Ashe didn't mind the pain. In fact, it added to the pleasure. As she continued to enjoy devouring the wetness, Ashe heard Fran's breath increase with rapidness until she came.

"Oh Gods, stop!" Fran gasped and she pushed Ashe's head back.

Ashe moved away to give Fran some space. She smiled to herself seeing Fran's heavy breaths and it made her hot and bothered. The viera shivered and tried to regain her cool as she calmed down from the orgasm.

When Fran finally caught her breath, she looked at Ashe with a suggestive grin. Suddenly, Fran leaped on top of Ashe and positioned her head to align with Ashe's pussy as Ashe was aligned with Fran's. Fran forced Ashe's legs open and saw the beauty of the flower before her. Fran had fingered it last night but she hadn't had a taste yet.

"Now it is my turn. I will drive you to insanity as you did to me last night, Your Highness."

Immediately, Fran began to lick Ashe's pussy. Ashe's face was buried in Fran's as the sky pirate let her weight relax on top of the princess. Ashe moaned as Fran returned the favor and the viera's tongue slid into Ashe's slit. Fran massaged Ashe's clit and lips with her tongue and sucked hard. The feeling of ecstasy flooded Ashe's body and soon, Ashe was moaning loudly from the pleasure. Ashe wanted to eat out Fran again but with the force and speed the viera was going at, Ashe couldn't concentrate on the mutual breakfast.

"Ah, Ahhhh! Fran! Ah Gods!" Ashe groaned. "I'm... I'm... ahhhh!"

Ashe's body gasped a rapid succession of breaths before she jerked and shivered. Afterwards, her entire body became relaxed. Fran was still licking Ashe until Ashe placed her palm flat against Fran's head.

"Stop, please stop... that's enough..." Ashe breathed.

"As you wish, Your Highness" And Fran lifted herself off of Ashe and sat in front of her. Both of their bodies were hot and sweaty from the session. Ashe laid on her back with her face looking up, squeezing herself between Fran's long legs. Fran looked down at Ashe. They held each other's gaze for a while, neither woman dared to blink. Ashe looked deeply into the dark red eyes of the viera, almost hypnotized by Fran's beauty. Fran looked down at the princess with great fondness. The viera flash backed to their misadventures in Salika Woods, remembering the goofy, dopey Ashe who behaved wildly. Fran couldn't stop herself from giggling at the memory.

"Fran! What are you laughing at?!" Demanded the princess.

"Haha, well, I should tell you what happened back in the woods. You were not yourself Ashelia, but if only you could have seen the way you behaved while you were under the influence of the marlboro's gas..." Fran recounted the tale to Ashe and how the drug made her act like a silly cat. Ashe turned red as Fran went into details of what happened in the hut.

"What a nice surprise it turned out to be... that the real Ashelia is much more better in bed..."

"Shut your mouth! How lewd!" Ashe coughed.

She was embarrassed and Fran laughed at the story. Ashe had never seen Fran so jovial and filled with this kind of emotion. She had never seen the stoic viera _actually laughing_. Ashe was shocked but Fran's laugh became infectious and Ashe caught the laughing bug as well. They both broke out into a hearty laughter in good humor. When both had finished giggling at each other, a loving smirk appeared on the corner of Fran's smile. She grabbed Ashe by the arms and pulled her up so that she could kiss the back of Ashe's neck and the side of her face. The viera pressed her breasts against Ashe's back and felt up the royal's body while giving her ticklish kisses all over her cheek, ear, and neck. Never had Ashe felt so relaxed in her life. But...

"Fran, hahaha, Ah, Fran! This was great!"

"I enjoyed it as well. Perhaps we should do this every night?"

"Haha, ah, Fran, I..."

Ashe stopped herself cold. She was gonna run her mouth but was consciously able to stop herself from finishing the sentence.

"I...uh...I..."

"Yes, Ashelia?"

Ashe couldn't say, "I love you."

"...I would like that very much, Fran. Yes. Every night, we should have our private meetings together... like this."

"Agreed. Then it shall be done." Fran replied and she gave the princess another kiss.

_Fran... I love you... _

_I think... _

_..._

_Fran, I think I love you..._

Ashe wasn't sure if she could properly say that and mean it 100%. And she wasn't sure if Fran felt the same way too. The sex was fun and all, but it doesn't guarantee the devotion, maturity, and commitment that a full blown relationship requires. Ashe's intuition told her that Fran was also reluctant about uttering the phrase for the same reasons. Ashe pushed the thought away. It wasn't important right now. The sex was exactly what Ashe needed and she was grateful for Fran's help.

The princess and the viera embraced each other in peace and quiet. Nothing else needed to be said.


	6. Monster Within

CHAPTER 6: MONSTER WITHIN

* * *

The team was a well conditioned killing machine. They knew each others' strengths and weaknesses. All the initial struggle of creating synergy; clumsiness, awkwardness of the party members not knowing each others' abilities too well, and badly calculated mistakes were a thing of the past. From Rabanastre to where they are now, the Ashe's ragtag alliance had grown stronger by the day, becoming a dangerous force of experienced veterans.

They had countless discussions on how to approach Zodiark and what strategies to use to fight the esper. After a civilized debate and a thorough look at the intelligence they had gathered beforehand, the party came to a conclusion that everyone was confident with. From Fran's initial suggestion of utilizing Zodiak, Ashe had obsessively tracked any information she could, searching for survivors who could spare a word on how they were able to live and tell the tale.

Balthier and Fran landed the Strahl safely outside the Henne Mines and tied it down. A final check up for last minute supplies and roll call was made. Everyone had equipped themselves with the proper armor and loaded their belts and pockets with elixirs and hi-potions. Finally, with great caution, they entered inside the dark cave and made the trek to one of the biggest battles they would ever face.

The team traveled across the mines and finally came across the huge empty chambers with large ornate doors. Ashe stood right before the opened gates. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply. Everyone looked at her with encouragement, silently showing their support. She was to be the test subject, the bait, the sacrificial lion. Ashe was to provoke Zodiark and see how powerful its attacks would be so the rest of the party could strike based on what Zodiark did.

Ashe cleared her throat and told herself,_ "I must believe..."_. Her teammates waited eagerly for Ashe to make the first move. Without looking back, not even to gaze at her lovely Fran, Ashe charged into the battlefield, shield ready and sword in hand. She ran at full speed into the large empty chamber. Desperately, she looked around the whole place, looking for any sign of the ultimate esper. She heard her heart thumping loudly.

Then she heard a bell tingling.

A strange little creature floated from the heavens and swam in the air with great speed, reminiscent of an otter's agility. It looked at the hume who dared to enter its chamber.

Sure enough, it was Zodiark.

Zodiark rattled its tail, making sounds of dainty bell chimes.

It was incredibly underwhelming.

Ashe stopped right in her tracks to rub her eyes in doubt. Was that really Zodiark? So powerful, the gods had feared it and cast it away from the heavens? It looked like a baby snake with little cherubic wings flapping from its back.

But then, Zodiark started to shake in fear...

... it threatened death.

Ashe felt a weary sickness that made it hard to breathe. It would be unwise to underestimate a legend based on its looks. There was no turning back now, Ashe had stepped into the coliseum and the job had to be finished. Ashe showed no mercy.

With all of her might, she struck down Zodiark with her sword. A hard THWACK! was heard and Ashe attacked again and again, trying to do as much damage as possible.

_For a demi-god, Zodiark doesn't seem too bad..._

And then Zodiark began to quiver and orbs of light swirled and floated around its body. It was preparing Darkja, the spell that few had barely survived and gotten away with their lives. Ashe struck again and again at Zodiark, taking advantage of what little time she had left. As she fought on, her friends watched her from afar. They gripped their weapons, readying themselves to run into the battlefield as soon as Ashe gave the signal.

"Steady... steady..." Balthier whispered.

"Oh gods, It should have been me out there..." Basch said through gritted teeth.

Fran watched with silent intensity, no emotion on her face appeared except grim seriousness. One had to admire the bravery that was beyond human (or was it pure insanity?) that the princess displayed, a lone mortal hume against the mightiest of espers. Raithwall's royal blood would not save the princess should she be blasted into pieces by Zodiark. Unrelenting with no signs of stopping, Ashe started off strong, striking Zodiark over and over again with the sharp blade of her Damascus steel. The sight was inspiring and the rest of the party felt a strange hope that Zodiark's defeat may come easy.

Fran considered several possible fates that Ashelia could seal for herself.

_If I could, I'd bet all my gil and the Strahl on your victory. Let us see who you really are, Ashelia of Dalmasca. It is not this fight with Zodiark that captures my interest, but what you will do with its power after..._

A low, buzzing hum, followed by gusts of wind exploded with white light and then darkness.

Darkja was unleashed upon the woman. Ashe winced and held her breath as she felt it burn through her. Tremendous pain consumed her. Darkja's waves of death instantly triggered Ashe's nightmares. She started to hallucinate the horrors that haunted her dreams and she lost her self-controlled coolness. She felt as if her lungs were punctured and imagined death itself was eating her alive. Ashe collapsed to the floor.

_NOT YET! GIVE THE SIGNAL!_ She shouted at herself in her head.

As she groaned loudly in pain, Ashe weakly raised her left hand in the air. The glow of Curaga began to shine from her fingertips.

"That's it!" Yelled Vaan.

"Right! Our turn, then yours!" Shouted Balthier as he and Basch ran into the fight, imbued with berserk and other advantageous status effects. The sky pirate struck his blade into the esper as Basch repeatedly battered Zodiark with an axe. This grabbed the beast's attention long enough for Ashe to get back on her feet and aid her allies. She wiped the sweat off her brow and tried to regain her balance as the blood started running from her head. Shaking off the dizziness, Ashe picked her sword off the ground and held her shield steady. She impaled Zodiark from behind but it didn't do as much damage as she was previously able to do.

"Penelo." Fran said and motioned the girl to join the onslaught.

"Got it!" Penelo yelled and she ran into the fray. As a powerful mage, Penelo immediately started casting spells to power the team.

"C'mooon..." Vaan whispered eagerly.

"We are back up in case they fall. You will fight soon enough." Fran responded.

Zodiark was not having this. Mortals thinking they could defeat The Keeper of Precepts?! It was a concept that Zodiark found very funny but the esper was getting annoyed that these humes were persistently trying to stab pointy sticks into its' flesh.

A foul mist darkened the entire place, the source coming from the angry little snake god. It decided to stab right back and with two quick hits in succession. Zodiark took a bite out of the sky pirate and sent its venom straight into Balthier.

The proud sky pirate saw his life flash before his eyes. His whole body shook and he fell face down into the dirt. Seeing the once untouchable rogue shaking like that shocked Ashe to her very core.

"Arise! Arise!" Ashe yelled at the top of her lungs, casting the spell as fast as she could.

Seeing Balthier fall before her enraged Fran like never before. Her eyes shined a brighter, sinister red. Vaan immediately saw the danger and placed his hand on her arm, tugging it.

"Fran! We're back up! Please!" Vaan pleaded, fearing Fran's rage.

Fran did not look back at the boy but was obviously craving for blood to be spilled. She dug her clawed feet into the dirt floor. Fran gripped Masamune, readying herself.

_Ashelia... Call me in, damn you..._

"Do not worry. I will behave myself." Fran replied with an eerie calmness.

What took 10 seconds felt like an hour as Ashe casted Arise on the fallen sky pirate. Balthier woke up a third of the man he used to be. Tired with dark, sunken eyes, he ran towards Zodiark like a defeated soldier reluctantly accepting his doom. He was trying his damned hardest, but Zodiark's attack had sapped the life right out of him. Ashe felt the same way after taking a direct hit of Darkja. She casted Curaga on Balthier which gave him a bit more pep.

"Thanks for the backup, My Lady!" Balthier said with a tired grin as he tried to muster some cheer into the battle.

"Good job Balthier!" Ashe yelled back. "Keep fighting! We cannot lose!"

Ashe recast as many helpful status effects on Balthier as possible. However, she slowly felt her magic becoming less intense and the glow was beginning to fade. She knew it was only a matter of time before her magicks would soon be depleted. As Ashe was busy focusing on bringing Balthier up to speed, Penelo had her hands full keeping both herself and Basch alive.

Zodiark was now focusing its wrath on the mage girl and the ex-knight. It rammed into Basch, delivering a painful attack. Zodiark waited before striking another devastating blow. Penelo realized to her horror that Zodiark was merely toying with them. It was tossing around Basch like a rag doll, waiting for Penelo to cast Curaga. As soon as Basch was healed, Zodiark would immediately strike him down again. Zodiark's attention span grew short with them and as soon as it knocked down Basch for the tenth time, it changed directions in an instant. Zodiark swiftly flew towards Ashe and Balthier. With no mercy, Zodiark struck down Balthier with twice the strength it used against Basch.

Balthier gasped a dying cry and Ashe was helpless as she had very little magick in her left.

"Fran! Take care of Balthier!" Ashe commanded and Fran ran like lightning towards the injured man.

"Save your magicks, tend to him with the potions! I'll distract Zodiark." Ashe yelled at Fran. She then called out for the last remaining party member. "Vaan! Take over for Basch!"

Ashe ran in front of Zodiark and slashed where she believed its eyes were. She kept smashing her sword into Zodiark's head and Zodiark became irritated.

Basch gulped down the potions as fast as he could, breathing deeply and hard from the marathon hack and slash session he had just pulled off. Penelo tried to ease his tense break by conjuring more spells. She felt her magicks fading away and quickly used elixir to replenish herself.

Vaan rushed over and jumped right onto Zodiark, plunging the Zodiac spear into its side. Zodiark screeched a cry of pain and started to shake uncontrollably. This gave Ashe enough time to replenish her magicks as she downed a bottle of elixir. As she was drinking, she heard Fran's voice in a surprisingly tender tone.

"Balthier... please wake up. Please..."

Fran carefully held Balthier's head and encouraged the man to drink the hi-potion. She tipped his chin with a gentle push of her finger. Balthier smiled warmly at Fran and tried his best to drink though his throat was swollen.

"Ugh... feeling better already. How 'bout another shot, eh?" Balthier quipped.

Fran smiled back and lovingly placed her hand on Balthier's cheek.

"You must drink quickly. We have no time." Fran whispered and gave Balthier another bottle. She held him delicately as Balthier drank down the contents.

Never in her life had Ashe felt this way before. The battle between her and Zodiark flew into slow motion as Ashe couldn't take her eyes off of Balthier and Fran. Fran looked so... loving towards Balthier. Ashe began to shake. She started to experience strange feelings that burned her insides.

She felt fire within her. Jealousy boiled in the pit of her stomach and spread upwards like an erupting volcano. Infuriated and filled with incredible pain, Ashe couldn't stop watching the two sky pirates as they looked like lovebirds together. While comforting the injured Balthier, Fran gave him a kiss and gently pushed her forehead against his.

Ashe's heart burned with hurt. It hurt even more than the brutal blow that Zodiark dealt to her chest when Ashe wasn't paying attention.

"AUGH!" Ashe cried as she was thrown on the floor underneath the Keeper of Precepts. Her body crumpled in exhaustion. Ashe swore she could hear Zodiark chuckle. Vaan was doing his best to keep the esper off of Ashe but Zodiark ignored the boy. It hovered above Ashe, preparing Darkja.

Ashe felt the darkness, the anger, the sick feeling in her stomach...

"ASHELIA!" Fran yelled.

She couldn't contain herself. Ashe's hands began to shake in an eerie light. An electrifying white glow illuminated within her hands as Ashe's anger and pain poured into the magicks that grew in her palms. It grew stronger and stronger until finally, Ashe could hold on no more. The black magick inside her traveled from her hands into a blinding beam that was focused right in between Zodiark's eyes. With her arms outstretched, her palms wide open, aimed directly at the esper, Ashe shot at full blast and screamed.

"SCATHE!"

And then Ashe saw herself disappear into the oblivion.


	7. Recuperating

CHAPTER 7: RECUPERATING

* * *

It was a disgustingly hot day and the air was thick with dread. The people of Rabanastre gathered together to witness the spectacle held in the center of the land. A man with shaggy dark hair was awaiting his death in front of the guillotine. Lord Vayne was no longer the proud consul of Archadia. He was a prisoner sentenced to death by public beheading. Ashe sat high above the crowd and had the best view of the spectacle.

"See Archadia fall! Rabanastre, behold our vengeance! Let Vayne's death serve as an example for all us! That we are not to be toyed with, that we have the power to punish our enemies and humiliate them! Let the Archadian imperialists see what happens to those who dare touch our land! They want us to be their slaves! I want them to be my firewood!" Yelled Ashe.

The crowd roared for blood and gave a standing ovation to Ashe's violent speech. Ashe basked in the glory of her power and enjoyed the cheers of her audience. She sat back down comfortably on a golden throne carried by seven strong men. Adorned on her head was the crown that once belonged to her deceased father. The once bright eyed, naive young princess was gone. All that was left was a harsh, cold queen watching Vayne's execution.

"Any last words, Vayne?" Ashe taunted the man.

Vayne chuckled bitterly and he shot a hateful gaze at the queen.

"Enjoy my death now Your Majesty, but the day will come when it's your head that's being offered to another tyrant. I'll be waiting for you in hell. "

Ashe was unamused. "Smug, arrogant ass." She growled. "Fran!"

A tall, formidable bodyguard quickly arrived to Ashe's side. The viera was clad in armor of official Rabanastre make. It covered most of her body except for her stomach and parts of her chest to let the heat escape in the scorching sun. Her face was hidden behind a frightening helmet while her hair flowed loosely from the back of it. Any trace of her wild sky pirate past was nonexistent.

"Yes, Your Majesty?" Fran asked.

"Once this is over, retrieve his head and prepare it for me. I want it mounted and placed in my trophy room." Ashe whispered to Fran.

"Yes, Your Majesty." The bodyguard replied.

Fran felt sick and wanted to throw up. This wasn't the Ashe she knew… or was she?

_How did things ever become like this?_

**-(Was it a dream? Or an omen?)-**

Fran's eyes opened wide in the darkness. She quickly got up and out of her sleeping bag.

_Gods… such a strange dream… _

Fran crawled out of her tent to get some fresh air. The stars in the night sparkled brilliantly as if to celebrate the party's victory against Zodiark. Fran had to laugh a bit. Her as a loyal Rabanastan soldier? Ridiculous. Still… serving Ashe like that was intriguing.

_I'm not sure if I could just throw my freedom away to be her dog…_

_…._

_Ashelia…_

_ASHE!_

Fran snapped out of her thoughts to realize that Ashe was in critical condition. She ran out of her tent to the one across from her. It was there that Ashe was being treated for severe injuries. Fran opened the flaps of Ashe's tent and went inside.

"How is she doing, Penelo?"

"She's healing. Her Highness needs lots of rest. I've tried Curaga as much as possible, but it can't heal everything, you know? We were lucky that the phoenix down worked." Penelo replied.

The little Rabanastan girl had everything ready for Ashe in case the princess would wake up. A water sac, a bowl of bread and meat, fresh bandages on the side to replace old ones- everything was taken care of. Ashe herself slept peacefully in the blankets.

"How are you feeling, Penelo?"

"Tired. Like everybody." Penelo smiled at Fran. Fran returned the smile and sat down next to Ashe. She place her clawed hand on top of Ashe's forehead.

"How are the men doing?"

"Basch and Balthier are hurt pretty bad. Not as bad as Ashe but they need plenty of rest too. They're in their own tents if you wanna check up on them. Vaan's the only one who's got any energy around here. He's on guard duty right now."

"That is good. Penelo, I'll take over from here. I had my sleep. You should get yours."

"I can't take a break now. I still gotta check on the others. Make sure they got everything they need…" Penelo yawned and then shook her head, "… sorry. I'll sleep after I make sure everyone's safe."

Fran smiled at the girl, "You worked hard today. Don't push yourself too much. We can share the work. I'll take care of Ashelia, and then I'll watch over the rest. You should take your break now. " She gave Penelo a reassuring pat on the head.

"Thanks Fran. Wake me up in case you need anything!"

"I will. Now go to sleep."

Penelo crawled out of the tent to get into her own. Now that she had left, it was quiet except for the chirp of the crickets and the crackling of the campfire outside.

Fran decided to judge the princess' condition for herself so she lifted the blankets off of Ashe to see how she was healing. Poor girl… she was naked except for the bandages and patches that covered her. Her head was wrapped several times and bruises seemed to leak out from the patches of gauze that randomly decorated her body. The most prominent injury was her arms and hands. From fingertips to elbows, they were severely burned. Penelo and Fran had carefully wrapped them after they applied cool ointments while chanting Cure.

Although her condition looked very bad, Ashe wasn't in any pain. She was sleeping like a baby. It struck Fran as odd since the princess had suffered countless nightmares since the start of their journey. If Ashe wasn't having a nightmare, it's because she was unable to sleep due to anxiety and stress.

_She won't be able to hold a sword for a while. Ashelia will be most impatient… _

"Mmm. Mmmmm…" Ashe stirred from her sleep. She opened her sleepy eyes. "Fran… "

"Don't get up Ashelia." Fran gently pushed the princess back on her mat when Ashe tried to pull herself up. "Take it easy, you're hurt."

"We…. won?" The princess asked weakly.

"Yes. Zodiark belongs to us now. We can command it as soon as we agree who the host will be."

Ashe broke out a big smile and gave a loud sigh of relief.

"Thank the gods! Yes! Yes!"

Fran kissed Ashe on the cheek, "Congratulations are in order, Ashelia. You are true legend now. Defeating Zodiark is worthy of the history books. Keep it up and your descendants will be calling their blood Ashelia's lineage instead of Raithwall's."

Ashe blushed and she kissed Fran back. "How did Zodiark fall? My memory is… it's all a blur before I passed out…"

"You ended the battle. Even though it seemed like we were barely touching it, Zodiark _was_ losing its vitality. You finished off the rest of it when you used your black magicks – the most terrifying Scathe I've ever seen. So powerful, it scarred the skin of your arms… You have quite the power within you, Ashelia, although I'm not sure if you're body is able to take it…"

"Call me Ashe." The princess interrupted. "And don't be so formal with me."

"I apologize, Ashe. I thought I was being respectful... but since we know each other intimately, I suppose there's no reason to keep up the formalities..." Fran said. She was surprised that the princess was opening up to her like this.

"You're always mindful, Fran. Polite, terse, blunt... with a wonderful accent." Ashe looked at Fran longingly. "And beautiful… Well. If you want to call me by my full name, you can."

This was an all new level in their relationship. Fran was comfortable with them being flirtatious fuck buddies but this was something else. Although, now that Fran thought about it, their casual sex often took a turn for some intense moments. And the casual sex became less casual and more serious. But despite all that, the two never really had a sit down chat about the status of their relationship or a heart to heart.

"I thought I was going to die. And I had so many regrets, Fran. I'm fortunate enough to come out of this alive… but Fran, I… I just wanted to tell you that… I…I really care about you. I just wanted to let you know that."

In her head, Ashe yelled at herself,

_A fool am I! It would be too strange for me to suddenly confess my "undying, everlasting" love for her. My stupidity would scare her away and with good reason! _

Fran was silent for awhile. Ashe became nervous and couldn't bear the uncomfortable situation between them. Fran had a neutral expression on her face that hid any kind of emotion. The princess closed her eyes.

_If only I knew what Fran was thinking… does she hate me? Perhaps I said too much…_

Fran held the sides of Ashe's face. Then the viera came face to face with the princess and gave her a deep kiss.

Then Fran kissed Ashe on the forehead, then her nose, and both of her cheeks. Fran carefully chewed on Ashe's lip before she kissed Ashe on the lips again. The two shared a passionate kiss for awhile. Ashe moaned softly as they continued to taste each other and Fran let her hands travel to Ashe's shoulders.

"Turn on your back, Ashe." Fran said tenderly while she stroked the sides of her body.

Ashe did as she was told and Fran began to massage her. The viera's hands glowed blue and Fran chanted the Cure as the spell began to flow from her palms. Fran kneaded the tight knots out of Ashe's back. Ashe sighed in content from the cool feeling of Fran's hands touching all the right spots on her weary body. When Fran finished, she gave Ashe's ear a playful nibble and tucked the blankets neatly on top of her.

"I have to see if the others are okay. I will return after I make sure they have everything they need."

"Okay." Ashe whispered.

Fran left the tent, leaving Ashe alone with her thoughts. The princess' head was overwhelmed with all the recent events as well as the overall mission to stop Vayne in his tracks. She clearly remembered the very strange moment between Fran and Balthier in the battle against Zodiark. The memory made her feel awful and guilty so Ashe pushed the thought away.

_So childish... I have no time to behave like a petty teenager! It is good that I didn't say anything to Fran. No matter how I feel about it... to her, I'm just another friendly face underneath the covers. To be expected. She is a sky pirate after all. Free to bed whomever pleases her. Besides... I can't even begin to comprehend the history between those two... I can't compete with that... __Ugh, you're thinking too much about the sky pirates. There are more important things at hand than some love squabble._

Both women were too unsure to reveal anything to each other. Nothing important was said and the situation was left ambiguous. Ashe wondered what Fran was implying when she responded with a kiss. Fran on the other hand, knew Ashe was feeling something for her that was beyond what they established previously, but the viera was still cautious about the unpredictability of the future.

For Ashe, there was still a lot to accomplish on their journey. For Fran, she still felt a sickening feeling about the dream she just had.


End file.
